


Seven's A Crowd

by Mellorine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Carrying, Mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’d be pink! Pink construction vehicles!"</p>
<p>"Forget that, can you imagine a pink interceptor? A mech’d take one look at that cop and run screaming in the other direction.”</p>
<p>"I dunno, that sounds pretty cool to me."</p>
<p>"Oh, you’re always going on about how cool she is. I bet you’re happy about this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that this will be the first and only work in the Prowl/Constructicons/Arcee tag. Fandom, please correct this.

Distant thunder rumbled through the gestalt bond, and Prowl stirred awake. “Hook?” The medic had taken to remaining nearby while Prowl recharged, ‘in case of emergency’, but a quick location ping revealed that all five Constructicons were together, still some ways away but closing in.

Prowl shifted on the berth, trying to find a position that didn’t make his plating pinch uncomfortably. Six more weeks, is what Hook had told him, and then he could return his root internals to standard configuration. Never mind six weeks would usher in a host of new problems, first in the form of a clutch, then as a riot of sparklings.

_Sparklings_.

The entire concept was utterly ridiculous, but Prowl had lost the ability to be incensed, embarrassed, or otherwise upset the tenth time the Constructicons had gathered around him, awe in their faces, equal parts fear and hope thrilling across the bond.

The noise in the bond was joined by noise in the next room, as the Constructicons arrived en masse.

"They’d be pink! Pink construction vehicles!"

"Forget that, can you imagine a pink _interceptor_? A mech’d take one look at that cop and run screaming in the other direction.”

"I dunno, that sounds pretty cool to me."

"Oh, you’re always going on about how _cool_ she is. I bet you’re _happy_ about this.”

"So what if I am?!"

“Does anyone even know what she turns into?”

“Some kinda car, right?”

“She should see about getting an alt-mode change. Turn into a giant hand so she can flip everyone off.”

“Hey, that’s my job!”

"Prowl!" The Constructicons piled through the berthroom door. "Oh, good, you’re already awake. Prowl, Arcee’s been telling the worst lies."

"Oh?" Prowl tried to regain his composure, a trying task when he was lying weakly on the berth, looking up at five looming, sparkbound Constructicons.

"Jeez, Hook.” Long Haul gave him a look. “You’re gonna sound like a real aft when you find out it’s true, ya know."

"No one asked you!"

“Stop.” The clamor was giving him a helmache. “Explain what’s going on, or leave.”

“Sorry, Prowl,” Hook said sweetly, and the other Constructicons rolled their optics. “See we were, uh, talking with Arcee and she ended up giving us some scrap about you and her…sharing.”

“Sharing.” Prowl had the sudden cold thought that he knew where this was going, but he would be damned if he was going to let the Constructicons bully him into feeling bad.

“ _Spark_ -sharing, Hook, why you gotta be so weird about this?”

“Well excuse me if I don’t want to _insult_  Prowl!”

“You’re all insulting me,” Prowl said. “You insult me with your very existence.” 

“Aw, boss, that’s _mean_.” Five sets of optics and visors looked at him forlornly.

Rubbing his helm, Prowl sat up. “What. Do. You. _Want_.”

“Hook here just wants you to cuddle him and kiss all his worries away~” Bonecrusher sang.

Prowl’s lip curled and Hook punched Bonecrusher in the side of the helm. “What I _want_ ,” he snapped, “is to know whether or not it’s true! For one thing, we’ll have to get a bigger berth. And if any of them end up being pink we’ll have to get them down to whoever’s in charge of repaints these days. Not to mention, we’ll have to re-work our sparklingsitting schedule _entirely_.”

“Yes. It’s true. Please stop that.” Prowl’s helmache was just getting worse at this rate.

The Constructicons stared at him, the bond thankfully silent for once, until Scavenger squealed and all but threw himself at Prowl. “So many sires! Ooh, you little guys are gonna be _so luck_ y!”

“Yes, Primus has surely blessed us all,” Hook deadpanned, and the rest of the Constructicons piled onto the berth around Prowl, the gestalt bond humming with excitement.

“Well, _I_ think it’s awesome,” said Bonecrusher. “Hook’s just squeamish of the color pink or something.”

“Squeamish of the -. I am a _medic_!” Hook screeched.

Prowl shoved annoyance and disappointment through the bond until the Constructicons caught on and meekly settled down. Lulled by the gentle hum of their systems around him, he slowly drifted off, but not before he heard Long Haul stage whisper:

"Maybe _we_ should get pink to match.”

And, well, there was no calming Hook down after that.


End file.
